My Singing Monsters: Monster Station
Stop asking to edit. Developers: Big Blue Bubble, Mech Tex Games Monster Station (abbreviated as MS.) is the Sequel to Dawn of Fire, My Singing Monsters, Monster to the Future, Rise of the Rilianics, Dimensional Symphony & Colliding Tides. New Stuff *Cards, Cards can be used to buy Rares. Instead of Star power. That is used for decorations. *Monster Cash is now a currency. *The ATM structure is now available to make 5 free cash. The process takes 24 hours. If you upgrade it with 20 Diamonds it will make 50 free cash. The process takes 8 hours. *The Fire monsters return, and can be teleported to Playground Island, also Furnoss and Wubbox can. As of Update 1.6.0. *Seasonal hybirds can be bought or bred on Calendar Island. *New Ethereal/Lost Islands, Ectoplasm, Clockwork, Haunted, Mineral, Toxic & Glitch Islands are available. *House Island, A Wublin Island like house. *House Monsters, kinda like the Supernatural Monsters. *The House Element. *The Chinese New Year Element (Apocalyptic Island excluisve, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island.) *The Draco Element the sixth Ethereal Element (Apocalyptic Island exclusive, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island of Monster Station) *The Duster. Dust up those eggs! *The Gorillaz element. *Stationary monsters. *Stationary Elements: Psion, Spirit, Astral, Xenon, Fossil, Art *Biological Monsters (The Ethereal pairing of the Stationary Monsters) *Biological Elements: Drink, Circus, Satellite, Chemical, Calcium, and Nutrition *The Pastistic Class (The Ethereal Versions of the Futuristics) *The Pastistic Elements: Feather, Beast, Tar, Cave, Insect, Primitive *The Unknown Class (The Class of where the rejected Candy Hybrids & other Monsters thrive) *The Unknown Elements: Candy, Jelly, Fruit, Smog, Bone, Security *The Lost Class (The Ethereal pairing of the Unknown Class) *The Lost Elements: Dark, Disorder, Goo, Rock, Spore, Time *The Illelic Class *The Illelic Elements: Acceleration, Inertia, Magic, Steel, Laser, Gravity *The Majestic Class (The ethereal pairing of the Illelic Class) *The Majestic Elements: Rune, Illusion, Domestic, Emotion, Charming, Paint *The Unreal Class *The Unreal Elements: Fabric, Ash, Corruption, Foam, Gas, Organ (Organ as in Body parts) *Composer Island now lets you use any Monster except for the Werdos & Werdthereals (for obvious reasons). *Simpletons Return Differences from the original game *Wubbox costs 2,000��. *Speaking of wublins, they have a happiness meter. *The single element Ethereals can only be bred with a failure. You must purchase them with cash on the Natural Islands & Shards on the Ethereal Islands. *The seasonals can breed. *Rareblins. Basically Rare Wublins. They have their own song, like Rare Wubbox. Differences from Dawn Of Fire *The Skyship can be bought. *The Vegedian Crystal, The Frozinum, The Skylites, The Aquamines, The Stonyx can be made in the Jeweler. *The original 12 Celestials, Seasonal, Digabit & Xyntune are the only Celestials with Rares that have their own song. *The Fire Monsters have a happiness meter. Differences from MTTF *Goodyear can now make a sort of Countryside Guitar sound by plucking the strings of its web. *You don't wake Wubthereals, you buy them for 2,500 shards then they incubate for about 29 to 60 hours. *Bowster opens its mouth. *In Technology Island, Shugalung doesn't say it's species name. *Rarebthereals. Basically Rare Wubthereals. They have their own song, like Rare Wubbox. *There are more Fyooshuns in Monster Station. Differences from RotR * Rilianics and Friliatics aren‘t in the game. Differences from IS *The Experimentals, Machinists, Biolists, Guardians & Riftdweller Monsters (Not Joshua Nagle's ones) aren't in the game. Differences from CT *Mist Monsters, Muses, Sefirahs, Mist Wubbox, Aquanaturals, Mist Celestials, Scrapped Monsters, Showtime Monsters, Reef Dwellers, Aura Monsters & Bedtime Islanders aren't in the game. Islands Returning from MSM * Wublin Island (Also returns from MTTF) * Composer Island (All monsters except Werdos and Werdthereals can be used) * Shugabush Island Returning from Rise of the Rilianics * The Dark Eerie Forest (Instead of Rilianics and Friliatics, there are Futuristic and Lost Monsters) * Fuji Island (Rilianics are replaced with Biological Monsters) * Mystery Island (Rilianics are replaced with Stationary Monsters) Natural/Unknown * Tree Island (Plant Island of Monster Station, Lacks Air, Jelly) * Snow Island (Cold Island of Monster Station, Lacks Earth, Fruit) * Cyclone Island (Air Island of Monster Station, Lacks Plant, Candy) * Oceanic Island (Water Island of Monster Station, Lacks Fire, Security) * Tectonic Island (Earth Island of Monster Station, Lacks Water, Smog) * Apocalyptic Island (Fire Island of Monster Station, Lacks Cold, Bone) Futuristic *Icecap Island (lacks Lava because it would just melt the ice lol) *Volcano Island (lacks Ice because It would melt so no Bambidextro.) *Pyramid Island (Lacks Space) (Not Sebass87's Pyramid Island) *Solar System Island (Not Space Island from DOF) (Lacks ???) *Guardian Island (Lacks Sand) *??? Island (Lacks Light) Pastistic *Insectoid Island (Lacks Feather) (Basically Insect Island) *Rocky Island (Lacks Primitive) (Basically Cave Island, except it isn't Cave Island from DOF) *Birdsnest Island (Lacks Tar) (Basically Feather Island) *Muddy Island (Lacks Beast) (Basically Tar Island) *Wildlife Island (Lacks Cave) (Basically Beast Island) *Primal Island (Not Stack o’ Wublins’s Primal Island) (Lacks Insect) (Basically Primitive Island) *Past Island (All Pastistic Monsters Must be at Level 20 to Teleport here) Outer (the class) *Party Island (Not from DoF) *Asteroid Island *Cloud Island (not from DoF) *Mine Island Record *Andromeda Island (It is based off of this, it's ending is beautiful, it's like the song but no lyrics, just vocal monsters noises. And different instruments.) *Big Nate Island Outer * Gym Island (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here.) (For Natural & Futuristic Monsters plus others) * Garden Island (Monsters must be at Level 10 to be teleported here) (For Natural & Futuristic Monsters plus others) * Playground Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here It is basically Shugabush Island for Fire monsters & Nutrition monsters) * Technology Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) (For Natural & Futuristic Monsters plus others) * Food Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) (For Natural, Futuristic & Stationary Monsters plus others) * Shipwreck Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) (For Natural & Futuristic Monsters plus others) * Healthy Island (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * The Chilly Snow Mountain Island (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Deep Jungle Island (Monsters must be at Level 10 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Wild West Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Caution Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Fountain Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Godly Island (Only Celestials, Dedrush Celestials, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Choirtar and Galaxbug can be here when the monsters reach level 20.) Biological * Drink Island (Lacks Nutrition) * Circus Island (Lacks Satellite) * Satellite Island (Lacks Drink) * Chemical Island (Lacks Calcium) * Calcium Island (Lacks Circus) * Nutrition Island (Lacks Chemical) * Midnight Meadows (This Non-Island is a meadow set in a starry night. This is where all of the Biological Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Ethereal/Lost *Ectoplasm Island (lacks Draco, Disorder elements) *Clockwork Island (lacks Shadow, Dark elements) *Haunted Island (lacks Crystal, Rock elements) *Mineral Island (lacks Mech, Time elements) *Toxic Island (lacks Plasma, Goo elements) *Glitch Island (lacks Poison, Spore elements) *Cosmic Island (This Island is where all of the Ethereal Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). *Lost Island (This Island is where all of the Lost Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Stationary *Psion Island (lacks Art element) *Xenon Island (lacks Astral element) *Spirit Island (lacks Psion element) *Fossil Island (lacks Xenon element) *Astral Island (lacks Fossil element) *Art Island (lacks Spirit element) *Station Island (This Island is where all of the Stationary Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Illelic These return from Dimensional Symphony (Yes, I, Monster Master, Am adding these to Dimensional Symphony) * Gravity Island (Lacks Acceleration) * Magic Island (Lacks Laser) * Acceleration Island (Lacks Steel) * Steel Island (Lacks Gravity) * Inertia Island (Lacks Magic) * Laser Island (Lacks Inertia) * Illelia Peninsula (Only Illelics fed to Level 20 can go here) Majestic These return from Dimensional Symphony (Yes, I, Monster Master, Am adding these to Dimensional Symphony) *Domestic Island (Lacks Illusion) *Charming Island (Lacks Rune) *Rune Island (Lacks Emotion) *Paint Island (Lacks Domestic) *Illusion Island (Lacks Paint) *Emotion Island (Lacks Charming) *Amazon Island (Only Majestic Monsters fed to Level 20 can go here) Unreal * Corruption Island (Lacks Fabric) * Organ Island (Lacks Foam) * Gas Island (Lacks Ash) * Ash Island (Lacks Organ) * Foam Island (Lacks Corruption) * Fabric Island (Lacks Gas) * Harmonious Mountains (Only Unreal Monsters fed to Level 20 can go here) Colored Islands * The Vast Badlands (Only red or close to red monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Flame Island (Only orange or close to orange monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Farmlands Island (Only beige or close to beige monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Sunflower Plains (Only yellow or close to yellow monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Tantorine Island (From EJDJ and Strymes) (Only green or close to green monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) (With additional monsters) * The Deep Ocean (Only blue or close to blue monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Lavender Fields (Only purple or close to purple monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Dirt Island (Only brown or close to brown monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Metallic Island (Only gray or close to gray monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * The Dark Subway (Only black or close to black monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Snowy Wonderland (Only white or close to white monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Perfume Island (Only pink/magenta or close to pink/magenta monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 15.) * Paint Island (Only Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple & Pink/Magenta or close to Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple & Pink/Magenta monsters from MSM & DOF can go here at Level 20) Other * Wubthereal Island (Returns from MTTF) circus Island * Ancient Island * Calendar Island * Constellation Island (Returns from MTTF) * Silver Island (Returns from the original game) * Fyooshun Island (Returns from MTTF) * Composer Island (Returns from every single MSM game beside DoF.) * Nethreal Island (The ethereal island with natural (including fire) Draco monsters with Ethereal natural hybrids, and the island is much bigger.) * Futastistic Island (The future island with pastistic (including primitive) pixel monsters with Futuristic Pastistic hybrids, and the island is much bigger.) * Graveyard Archipelago (This is where the broken (usually undead, blank, glitched, insane, dement, or just plain evil) variants of Natural, Lost, Unknown, Ethereal & Seasonal monsters are. This is the -ß../®øk€N 1L,.: Lån∂ of Monster Station.) * Hellzone Island (This is where the broken (usually undead, blank, glitched, insane, dement or just plain evil) variants of Futuristic, Pastistic, Biological, Supernatural & Celestial monsters are.) App Icons Unnamed (2018-03-26T20 14 07.000) kindlephoto-2009953838.png|First app icon. Rare Furcorn kindlephoto-178695237.png|1.3.0 app icon. F_kayna_adult (2018-03-13T18_01_33.000)_kindlephoto-177943121.png|1.5.0 app icon. Drumpler_Halloween (2018-04-14T13_16_07.000)_kindlephoto-84085078.png|Halloween App Icon Yool (2018-01-24T20_56_05.000)_kindlephoto-84295229.png|Christmas App Icon (Sorry for bad coloring) MSMMonsterStationIcon.png|Current Icon for MSM Monster Station (Drawn by Dedrush) Trivia *Schmoochle’s element was originally going to be changed to Charming, this is changed back to Valentine's (for unknown reason since MechTex refused to tell us.) in 1.10.0. *In 1.11.0 Acijo's, MopMop’s, and Goblet's elements have been added, including other Futuristic elements added, to keep Strymes' sanity. **They also changed the futuristic monsters ' elements back to their normal ones. *In 1.5.0 the Natural/Futuristic Islands were added. *In 1.8.0 Constellation Island was added. *In 1.13.0 the Outer Islands were added. *In 1.24.0 House Island, Ancient Island, Gold Island & Future Island were added. *In 2.9.0 the Ethereal Islands were added. *In 2.10.0 the Biological Islands are added. *In 2.10.5 the rest of the Other Islands were added. *I, Monster Master, have decided that Natural/Futuristic Islands will split up into Natural Islands & Futuristic Islands because of the overload of New Monsters in the seIslan Category:Jesse Scarlet Category:Monster Master Category:Jesse Scarlet pages Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station Category:Wubulox